yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Roughraff
is an Earth-attribute Rank E Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A Yo-kai whose only cause is rebellion, he Inspirits good kids into badness and delinquency." Roughraff evolves into Badude starting at level 26. Additionally, Jibanyan evolves into Baddinyan by fusing with this Yo-kai. Appearance Roughraff is a green-skinned, lizard-like Yo-Kai with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner ears. His most notable trait is his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist. Gallery Gurerurin YW1-016.png Gurerurin.png Roughraff.png Personality Matching his delinquent-like appearance, Roughraff behaves in a very similar manner; he has little respect for others and tries to solve problems in a rough manner. In the anime, he attempted to mug Komasan, referring to him as a "hillbilly". When summoned by Nate for the first time, he answered in a noticeably rude way of talking. In spite of his negative qualities, he is able to develop respect for certain people, such as Manjimutt after their fist brawl; Peckpocket, after a pick-pocketing contest, striking an odd friendship; Bruff, after learning he acted just like him when he was young; Ayamaridaoshi, after learning he is tough and bad apologizing domino; Bakuonnarashi, since they are both troublemakers; and Myccar, after driving him recklessly without crashing him. Despite this, Roughraff's methods of rebellious behavior tend to be on the tame and petty side, with these attributes transferring into those he possesses. Roughraff has an odd phobia of hot waters, as seen when summoned by Nathan to confront Sproink, which can be attributed to his lizard-like nature working against him. In the English version of the anime, he has the accent of a greaser/biker. Relationships Nate and Whisper Roughraff is Nathan's usual choice when he needs a tough guy; when first summoned, Roughraff answered him in a rough tone of talking. After befriending Peckpocket, he bluntly said Nathan to not disturb him when causing mischief with the bird Yo-Kai. He was first summoned by Nate when Fidgephant was causing the boys at his school trouble, but Roughraff was quickly ensnared by the Yo-kai's power, causing him to wait in line. In episode 72, 76, 122, it seems as if Roughraff got annoyed from being summoned by Nate. Inaho and USApyon Manjimutt Roughraff quickly grew to respect Manjimutt after they'd battled, acknowledging his strength. Peckpocket Roughraff forged a singular friendship with Peckpocket after he and the bird Yo-Kai continuously robbed one another of their belongings. After Peckpocket befriended Nathan, he and Roughraff left to hang out. Bruff Roughraff, alongside other yo-kai, fell to Bruff's 'Cool big bro'-like charms. Ayamaridaoshi Roughraff got annoyed by continuous apologies from Ayamaridaoshi. In the end Bakuonnarashi The two punks became friends and caused havoc in the neighborhood. Myccar Roughraff was initially annoyed by Maiccar's carelessness, but he drives him carefully at a high speed and the two of them become friends. Abilities and Powers Roughraff's most notable ability revolves around his possession; he can bring out the rudeness of the people he possesses, causing them to act as delinquents. The effects do not dispel until Roughraff is defeated.In the anime, he did this to Eddie. Roughraff is also very fast, when striking a motorbike-driving-like pose and running in high speeds when chased. However, the only times he actually did this were in episode 3 and 122. Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} *Revenge does not trigger if the user is knocked out or is hit by Drain-attribute damage. Evolution Fusion History Roughraff debuts in episode 3, when it is revealed that he is the cause of Eddie's sudden turn of personality. When confronted by Nathan and Whisper, he flees from the scene without dispelling Eddie of his possession, causing Nathan to chase him to defeat him to turn Eddie back to normal. After finally catching him up, Nathan summons Jibanyan to battle Roughraff, but quickly falls victim to his possession and becomes Baddinyan. Nathan resorts to summon Manjimutt and after encouraging him to confront Roughraff, the two engage in a brawl. After a long battle, it ends in a draw, the two Yo-kai lay on the ground, bruised and laughing. Roughraff acknowledges Manjimutt's strength and shakes hands with him. Sometime after that, Roughraff gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal. He is first called by Nate to deal with Fidgephant, who was inspiriting the boys in his school and causing ridiculously long lines for the bathrooms. Before Roughraff could really do anything, however, he was ensnared by Fidgephant's power and quickly joined the line as well. Strangely, he is not seen after this point in the episode. In episode 15, the delinquent gecko tried to prevent himself from going into the hot spring with Sproink due to his lizard-like nature. Roughraff ends up getting pushed in by Whisper, but they both end up getting smashed by Sproink's wooden wash tubs. In episode 26, he and Peckpocket have a pickpocket war and rob each other's stuff. In the end, Peckpocket gives Nate his medal, Roughraff tells Nate not to disturb them while they rob a mall for milkshakes, and they leave as friends. In episode 54, Fusafusan makes his hair longer and wackier. In episode 63, he competes in Yo-Kai Hellish April Fools Day, but he falls for a new punk jacket and Sebastian eliminates him. In episode 64, Bruff admits that he acted like Roughraff when he was young causing Roughraff to fall for his big-bro charms. In episode 72, he gets annoyed by the many apologies of Ayamaridaoshi. In the end, they say to each other that they are pretty bad and become friends. In episode 76, he becomes friends with Bakuonnarashi and the two punks make too much loud noise in the neighborhood. However, Jibanyan does Paws of Fury to make Bakuonnarashi's sunglasses loose, thus defeating and throwing Roughraff off. In episode 82, Minochi makes him, Komasan and several other envious Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In episode 107, he spreads rumors about Jibanyan and Whisper to Komajiro. Particularly, the Whisper rumor later infuriated him and several other fuming Yo-kai and they assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 119, he competes in the Yo-1 Grand Prix and gets in the way of Inaho and USApyon. However, she summons Peckpocket to steal all pieces of his car. Although Roughraff did not get injured by thorns, he is still rammed by a rampaging Mountain, thus getting him out. After 46 episodes of summoning hiatus, Roughraff was summoned in episode 122 to confront Myccar. Surprisingly, the hooligan is annoyed by Myccar's carelessness. After Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Roughraff learn he became a Yo-kai due to his original careless driver, Roughraff decides to drive Myccar, with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as passengers. When it seems like Roughraff was going to drive recklessly, he actually drives at a high speed without damaging Myccar. Myccar enjoyed how savage and thorough Roughraff was and the two of them become friends. Myccar gives Nate his medal and Nate accepts the fact Roughraff can make friends despite his negative qualities. As he was about to drive home, Myccar runs out of gas and he, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan have to push him. Myccar says his catchphrase for the last time in this episode, much to the others' annoyance. How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Roughraff can be found in the Desolate Lane in Uptown Springdale. He is occasionally found in the Catwalk. He can also be found in the Infinite Inferno's 1st and 2nd circles. Trivia * He is voiced by Brent Pendergrass. * In the game, he causes trouble for Nate and Whisper 5 times. ** He stole Jibanyan's Photo of Amy. ** He was blocking the Tucked Away Lot bike that Springdale Kids Detective Team used to hide their Detective Badge+. ** Two Roughraffs and a Badude were ruining Copperled's banquet preparations. ** Although you need to summon him to for "No More Mr. Nice Kid," Roughraff overdoes his bad boy inspiriting on Stephen. This makes him pick a fight with a fish at Jungle Hunter, stuff himself with candy, and go to the arcade and expect himself to get taken by the cops. Defeat Roughraff to make him regret overinspiriting Stephen and turn Stephen back to normal. * He is the only Yo-kai to be summoned by Nate but defeated in the end. ** In episode 76 of the anime, Nate summons him to confront Bakuonnarashi, but he is defeated by Jibanyan after the two punks cause trouble together. ** In the game, Nate summons him to turn Stephen into a hooligan, but he overdoes his inspiriting and he is defeated at the arcade. * Despite being a troublemaker, he is still a very useful Yo-kai. ** He is one of the best E-ranked Yo-kai. Therefore, beginners should befriend him before befriending Jibanyan in Chapter 2. ** You can evolve him at level 26 or higher into become B-ranked Badude. Origin Roughraff combines the stereotypical traits of Japanese delinquent youths (flashy pompadour hairstyle, bare chest with a sarashi worn around the waist, squatting position of someone hanging out in back alleys), with the youkai called imori ''(written with the kanji for "gecko" but pronounced differently), geckos possessed by the souls of dead warriors that haunt castle ruins and will gang up on anyone coming through their territory. Name Origin * "Roughraff" is a portmanteau of ''rough and riffraff. * "Gurerurin" derives from gureru (グレる, "going delinquent, falling in with the wrong crowd"). In other languages * Japanese: グレるりん Gurerurin * Spanish: Rebelcebú * French: Loubarbare * German: Rebelzebub * Italian: Malandro * Portuguese: * Korean: 타라락 Tararak * Chinese: Category:Goketsu Class Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Earth Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Ramen Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Pebble Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Revenge" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Headbutt Attack (Power:55) Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals